Tu veux un Mikado?
by Mr. Tetedepigeon
Summary: OneShot à prendre sur un ton humoristique... Int 18 ... Ron dans la Poudlard Express découvre un biscuit Moldu...


Rentrée des classes, le 1er Septembre, sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare King's Cross. Ron Weasley, sa sœur et ses deux amis courraient le long de la voie, pour ne pas rater le Poudlard express. Il faut dire qu'avec le retard que les deux garçons avaient pris, ils risquaient fort de manquer le train. Le réveil avait été difficile, puisqu'ils avaient passé la nuit à parler, et à boire des bièraubeurres.

- Allez, Ron, dépêche-toi, lui cria Harry, deux mètres devant lui en tenant Hermione par la main. Finalement, ils réussirent de justesse à grimper, ou plutôt à se jeter dans un wagon. Ron reprit son souffle.

- Il faut… qu'on trouve… un… compartiment, haleta péniblement Hermione.

Ron passa devant la petite troupe et commença à parcourir l'allée du train. S'ensuivit presque immédiatement une rencontre avec cette fouine de Malefoy, suivie de la sempiternelle provocation de ladite fouine, à laquelle Ron s'apprêta à répondre vertement, quand McGonagall arriva prestement et renvoya prestement le blondinet à son compartiment. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ron (toujours devant, donc en première ligne pour affronter sa fureur), et le houspilla :

- Mr Weasley, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour votre retard, nous avons failli partir sans vous. Vous avez failli être les premiers élèves en retard de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. En fait non, à la réflexion, vous auriez plutôt été les premiers élèves à arriver en retard i pour la deuxième fois de votre scolarité /i !

- Euh… désolé Professeur, mais c'est que… euh… c'est…

- Je ne veux pas entendre plus, rentrez là dedans et tachez de rester calme désormais ! fit-elle en leur désignant un compartiment sur sa gauche. Les quatre élèves rentrèrent docilement dans le compartiment, Hermione était rouge de honte de s'être fait disputer par son professeur. En rentrant, Ron constata que ce compartiment était déjà occupé par une élève, et il se crut revenu en cinquième année, Luna Lovegood, assise contre la fenêtre, lisant tranquillement le i Chicaneur /i dans un compartiment que tout le monde semblait éviter comme la peste. Cette fois-ci cependant, elle le tenait à l'endroit. Relevant à peine la tête à leur arrivée, elle leur marmonna un vague « bonjour » et reprit sa lecture. Pour ne pas gêner l'entrée de trois autres, Ron déposa vite fait ses bagages dans le filet et s'assit en face de la jeune blonde. Tout le monde s'installa et on partit rapidement dans les éternelles discussions sur Malefoy, les professeurs, le Quidditch et Voldemort. La nuit ayant été fort courte pour Ron, il se désintéressa de la discussion, et s'appuya contre la fenêtre… le ronronnement du train l'assoupit très vite, et ses yeux se fermèrent. Il commença à somnoler, il rêvait qu'il était dans un bon lit bien douillet, ses couvertures chaudes sur lui… sa mère entrait pour le réveiller, elle le secoua gentiment, l'appelant par son prénom « Ron ! Ron ! »…

- Ron !

L'interpellé sursauta. Harry le secouait sans ménagement, et Ron maugréa :

- Ca va je suis réveillé, tu veux quoi ?

- Je voudrais que tu arrêtes de ronfler. On entend que toi dans tout le train…

Il regarda autour de lui, et vit les regards amusés de ses condisciples. Se sentant devenir tout rouge, il se renfrogna et tassa encore plus son grand corps dégingandé contre la fenêtre. Il décida de regarder le paysage, bien que très morne et grisâtre à cause du brouillard épais qui s'était abattu

Soudain il perçut un mouvement. Ses yeux ensommeillés mirent quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était le reflet de Luna qu'il voyait. Celle-ci venait d'attraper quelque chose dans son sac, une espèce de fine tige noire, avec un bout de couleur beige. Il entendit Harry s'exclamer à ce moment :

- Oh Luna ? Tu as des Mikado ? Tu peux m'en donner un s'il te plait ? J'adore ça, ça fait trop longtemps que je ne n'en ai pas mangé. Contre une Chocogrenouille ? Merci !

Ron comprit que ce que Luna tenait devait être un biscuit. Elle reprit sa position près de la fenêtre et son reflet réapparut dans la vitre. Il allait se désintéresser d'elle et tourner son regard à nouveau sur le brouillard sans vie de l'extérieur, quand il déglutit soudain…

Luna venait de i sucer /i le bout de son Miko… comment déjà ? Enfin bref… à la seule vue de ce geste, Ron sentit remonter tous ses rêves de certaines nuits très… chaudes. Il ne pouvait détourner son regard de cette bouche, de ces lèvres entre lesquelles allait et venait lentement le biscuit. Il en suivait les va et vient, les lèvres tout à coup très sèches. Luna fit tourner le biscuit dans sa bouche, toujours aussi lentement. Ron pouvait voir le bout de sa langue appuyer sur le Makido pour en lécher doucement le chocolat. Ron avait chaud, et il s'aperçut qu'il avait la bouche entrouverte, et qu'un filet de bave menaçait de s'en échapper. Il la referma vite, et déglutit à nouveau. Pour la énième fois de sa vie, il se promit de ne plus jamais porter que des caleçons. Le slip était trop serré, et il ressentait une certaine douleur due à l'afflux de sang. Lançant précipitamment un regarde autour de lui, il vérifia que personne ne le voyait. D'un rapide geste de la main posée sur sa jambe, il tira sur l'élastique de son sous-vêtement à travers le pantalon, afin de permettre à son intimité de se grandir sans gêne douloureuse. Il reprit ensuite son observation, se sentant presque voyeur. Il respirait à peine, suivant d'un œil fasciné les évolutions linguales et les lèvres humides du reflet de la jeune fille… il ne restait à peine que quelques traces de chocolat sur l'extrémité supérieure… la langue se fit un peu plus vive pour les enlever, et Ron sentit une bouffée de chaleur partir de son bas ventre et remonter tout le long de son dos. Il frissonna. Sa bouche s'entrevit à nouveau, sa langue passant sans cesse sur ses lèvres sèches. Soudain, Luna referma ses dents et croqua le morceau dé-chocolaté. Ron ressentit un élancement douloureux à un certain endroit, et ne put retenir un gémissement qui se perdit dans le brouhaha du train et des voix. Il avait chaud… si chaud… et la voilà qui recommençait. Morceau par morceau, elle répétait les mêmes gestes, mettant le pauvre Ron au bord de la crise cardiaque. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné, il le sentait dans tout son corps et en particulier en un endroit bien particulier. Il se sentait rouge, et s'étouffait presque à force de ne pas respirer. Plus qu'un morceau, dont elle achevait de retirer le chocolat. Il étai fasciné, tendu, hypnotisé par ces lèvres brillantes, par cette langue qu'il imaginait taquine. Chacun des gestes de la bouche de la jeune blonde, il pouvait les sentir sur lui. Plus elle continuait, plus les élancements étaient rapprochés, puissants… il observa hagard le dernier coup de langue, qui fit disparaître la dernière trace de chocolat. Il émit à nouveau un gémissement qu'il retint de justesse. Comme pour parachever son travail, la bouche aspira lentement le reste du biscuit. Ron suivait sa progression, son souffle s'était bloqué, tout convergeait vers cet instant où il disparaîtrait entre ses lèvres. Son entrejambe le lançait, il la percevait battre contre sa peau. Enfin le biscuit disparut dans la bouche, d'une manière tellement suave que Ron se sentit partir. Un déferlement de chaleur fut provoqué dans son ventre, un flash devant ses yeux et une sensation intense mais très brève de flottement.

Quand il redescendit sur Terre, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration et ses esprits. Il contrôla son souffle qui menaçait de trahir sa gêne par son rythme saccadé. Relevant la tête, il s'assura que personne n'avait compris son manège. Harry Hermione et Ginny continuaient de parler. Quand il se tourna vers Luna, il faillit pousser un cri. Elle le regardait fixement. Cela dura à peine un instant, qui lui parut une éternité… Luna ouvrit, la bouche :

- Tu veux un Mikado, toi aussi ?


End file.
